Cuando NO me enamoré
by Lena-07
Summary: ¡Lily y yo somos novios! ... Supongo que James esperaba que reaccionase contentísimo y alegrándome por él. Pues vaya decepción le acabo de meter. PoV de Sirius


Este fic está hecho especialmente para el concurso de Story Weavers y Potter&cia. Tuve que aislarme un día entero para escribirlo… Fue duro, sí. U.U xD Nah… Tenía la idea rondando por la cabeza desde hacía tiempo, y la he aprovechado para el concurso…

Vale… Pues llegó el momento de las dedicatorias. ¡Se lo dedico a Sika (Soryu), la mitad del dúo dinámico (ya nos he bautizado con el nombre U.U) que me pide que le cambie el final… Con lo que puedo suponer que le gustó… xD A Gweny (Albita .) que intenta ayudarme con el título y encima la ignoro… U.U Pero que cruel soy… A las que lo tienen que leer obligatoriamente, (sí, un poco de peloteo nunca viene mal) es decir Nury, Joanne y Mina. Que espero que al menos les entretenga un poco. Y a las demás chicas del rol! n.n

En fin. Me ha costado un poco porque el romanticismo no es lo mío… Pero bueno, creo que al final no es muy pasteloso… Creo… Puede que los demás no piensen lo mismo… xD

Ale… Pues leed, leed y me dejáis la opinión en forma de review. xDD

* * *

**CUANDO NO ME ENAMORÉ**

Estoy aburrido... No tenía que haberle dado largas a la tía esa. No es que fuera gran cosa, pero hubiese sido mejor que nada.

Vaya una vergüenza que un escultural cuerpo como el mío no este acompañado por una tía... Una tarde de sábado sin sexo, creo que me estoy empezando a parecer a Remus... Esto no puede ser. Voy a buscar el mapa. A ver quien está libre.

Vaya, pero si James viene hacia aquí. Pensaba que estaba con la rubia esa del culo enorme.

Sí que se mueve deprisa... Ah, se debe haber olvidado el condón. Que despistado es este chico...

Voy a buscárselo en el baúl yo mismo, así pierde menos tiempo. Para que luego digan que no soy generoso.

- ¡Padfoot, menos mal que estás aquí!

- ¡Toma, tío!- Tiene unos reflejos buenísimos. Se nota que es buen buscador.

- Ah, gracias... Pero no es esto lo que buscaba.- No será eso... Pero bien que se lo mete en el bolsillo.- Es que no podía esperar a contártelo. Tío, no te lo vas a creer... ¡Es fantástico!

- ¡No me lo digas!- Hago como que me lo pienso un poco.- ¡Has aprendido a ir al baño tú solito!

- ¡Mejor que eso!

- Emm... La rubia del portaviones tiene una hermana gemela y os vais a montar un trío.

- No... ¿Qué portaviones?

- Tiene el culo enorme tío...- Me mira mal, mientras yo me descojono. Odia que le saque defectos a sus ligues.

- Bueno, el caso es que no se trata de una rubia... Es pelirroja.

- Evans¿verdad?- Su sonrisa se ensancha. Eso es un sí tan claro como que mi cuerpo es perfecto.- Venga, dispara de una vez.

- Lily y yo... ¡Somos novios!- Supongo que se esperaba que reaccionase contentísimo y alegrándome por él. Pues vaya decepción le acabo de meter. No es que no me alegre por él, pero es que simplemente no me lo creo.

Lily Evans, la reina de las reprimidas (Sí, no se ha querido acostar conmigo...), nada más que hace dos días, afirmó claramente que preferiría acostarse con el calamar antes que pasar un tarde entera con James. Y cito las palabras textuales...

- Se que es difícil de creer. Yo tampoco lo creía al principio.

- Prongs... Coge ese condón, y ves a por tu portaviones, anda...

- ¡Que es verdad! Te lo puedo demostrar.

- Lo dudo...

- Vamos al cuarto de las chicas y se lo preguntas a ella directamente.- No había acabado la frase cuando yo ya estaba en la puerta. Es que no hay nada que me guste más que ir a visitar los dormitorios de las chicas.

Aunque esta vez no vamos en condición de espías. Pero bueno, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

La habitación de Evans es la última de todas. Así que ya todas las chicas han notado mi presencia en los dormitorios. Tengo la teoría de que mi perfección les hace reaccionar como si tuvieran una alarma dentro y por eso siempre saben si estoy cerca, si no, no hay explicación posible... Aunque James dice que ha sido por haber entrado de habitación en habitación preguntando por la de las chicas de séptimo, sabiendo perfectamente donde estaba... Bueno, lo importante es que saben que estoy aquí.

Entramos en la habitación de séptimo, que es exactamente igual a la nuestra, solo que esta tiene un cierto toque femenino que no sabría muy bien ubicar...

Evans esta tirada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, pero no está dormida. Tiene la misma sonrisa de felicidad que tenía James hace un rato y que se le acaba de poner al mirarla... Vaya par de tontos.

A la pelirroja se le debe de haber activado la alarma de perfección, porque ha abierto los ojos bruscamente y se ha levantado mirando hacia nosotros dos.

- ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí?- La sonrisa de tonta ha desaparecido, dando paso a una expresión severa que a veces me recuerda a la de Mcgonagall.

- Lily... ¿A que es verdad que somos novios?- De verdad, como se ponga así cada vez que hable con Lily la tenemos liada…Con ese tono de voz parece un oso amoroso...

Lo fuerte es que ella parece ablandarse por ello... No lo entiendo, si yo fuera ella (ya le gustaría a la pobre) lo estaría dejando ahora mismo. En fin, deben ser cosas de agilipollados, o también llamados enamorados.

- Sí... Eso hemos quedado¿no?- Al menos no se ha puesto roja. Odio que las tías se pongan tímidas, empiecen a balbucear y todas esas historias de enamoraditas que tantas veces he tenido que soportar.

- Es que Sirius no se lo creía.

- ¿Y que?

- Pues que se lo quería demostrar.- Evans me mira mal. Como si yo tuviera la culpa...

- Creo que dependes demasiado de él¿sabes? Si no te cree, peor para él. No tienes que venir corriendo a demostrárselo.- ¿A esta le ha cogido complejo de madre o que le pasa? Prefiero no decir nada, porque sino esto acabaría mal.

- No te enfades, mujer…

- Si no me enfado. Solo era un comentario.- Le sonríe dulcemente. A mí no me parecía un simple comentario... Eso era mala leche. Se va enterar esta de lo que es un comentario.

- Y a esto... La verdad es que me ha extrañado mucho que de pronto hayas querido salir con él. ¿A que ha venido este cambio?- Comento con cara inocente. Espero a que abra la boca para poder interrumpirla.- Por lo que sé, no has tenido muchos novios que se diga... Es decir, siempre has sido un poco puritana para estas cosas... Pero bueno, supongo que al ver que ibas a salir de Hogwarts siendo virgen te habrás dado cuenta de que ibas a ser la única.- La tía me esta intentando matar con la mirada, pero no consigue poder replicar. Que se espere que no he acabado con ella.- Pues Evans, no podías haber elegido mejor escoba. James ya tiene buena experiencia con otras tías. Vas a saber lo que es un buen polvo. Aunque tal vez no sepas aguantarle el ritmo, pero en un par de semanas seguro que te acostumbras. Pero bueno, la verdad es que no sé si durareis tanto.- James no sabe si seguirme la corriente o no. Se que le está entrando la risa. Pero parece que quiere respetar a su nueva novia... Pues vaya gracia.

La prefectilla esa tiene la cara contorsionada de la rabia. Pero sigue mirándome a los ojos. Eso me ha sorprendido, cualquier persona en su sano juicio hubiera bajado la cabeza avergonzada.

- Mira Black...- Lo dice despacio y con calma. Me gusta su estilo.- No voy a negar nada de lo que has dicho. Por que es verdad. No puedo seguir siendo virgen a estas alturas¿sabes? Sería bastante duro irme de Hogwarts sin haberme acostado con nadie... Pero¿sabes que? Sería una interesante cuestión pensar por que he elegido la escoba de James a la tuya.- Coño... No me esperaba esa respuesta. Aunque esta no es mucho mejor. Me lo ha dejado a huevo.

- Nena... Es una cuestión sencilla, es bastante difícil que yo me acostase contigo.

- ¡Ja! Bastaría que me pusiera en tu cama para que me saltaras encima. No creas que no recuerdo todas las insinuaciones que me has hecho cuando James te daba la espalda. ¿Quieres que cuente algunas?- Vaya, vaya... Me he topado con una fiera... Esto será divertido.

- Puedes contárselas. Pero no creo que le pillen de sorpresa... Tú no eras propiedad suya, y él lo sabía. Ya le conté muchas de tus reacciones. Y te seré sincero, ya que veo que bastante ingenua, que yo me insinuase no significa que me fuese a acostar contigo... ¿Como decirlo?- Hago como que me lo pienso.- Verás... Una tía virgen como tú, no me supone mucha satisfacción que se diga. No durarías mucho conmigo, y a mi me gusta estar bastante rato. Digamos que solo quería que me hicieras un par de favorcillos, antes de ir a dormir¿entiendes o es demasiado complicado para ti?- Ahora sí se ha puesto roja. Y eso que no he sido explicito... Después de unos segundos de silencio tenso, Prongs empieza a hablar de un partido de Quidditch y no sé que historias. Ella le sigue la corriente, pero no me vuelve a mirar en todo el rato. Sabe admitir la derrota. Si es que con Sirius Black no hay que meterse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bueno, eso de que sabe admitir su derrota lo retiro. Solo lleva una semana con James y no me puede haber puteado más.

Al día siguiente de la primera pelea fui a despertar a James como suelo hacer siempre. Y me sorprendí bastante al encontrar toda su mata de pelo rojo cayendo en cascada por la almohada. Levanté las sábanas un poco y vi que estaban en pelotas... Se lo habían montado, vamos. Me extraña que no lo notase... Suelo darme cuenta cuando hay una tía en la habitación, es como una especie de alarma, parecida a la que tienen ellas conmigo, pero a la inversa. No se si me explico…

El caso es que empecé a hacer ruido para que se levantaran. Los dos abrieron los ojos del susto. Pero la tía al verme hay de pie, en vez de escandalizarse o de meterse debajo de las sabanas para que no le viera, se levantó un poco, le dio un beso a James, diciéndole que se volviera a dormir y me cerró las cortinas en la cara. Las intenté abrir pero las había hechizado, y bueno no iba a perder el tiempo desencantando cortinas. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Así que me largué. Pero no me puedo quitar de la cabeza su expresión mientras cerraba las cortinas. Tenía expresión de triunfo, me estaba declarando la guerra.

A partir de ahí, no ha hecho más que evitar que James tuviera tiempo para estar conmigo. Da igual si se estaban despidiendo... Si Evans veía que me acercaba a James, resulta que tenía algo importante que enseñarle. En las clases no deja que se siente a mi lado tampoco, como la muy empollona está en todas las que estamos nosotros no lo deja solo un momento. Incluso lo distrajo un día que teníamos que gastarle una broma a Snivellus... Se aprovecha de que James esta ahora en fase acaramelada para alejarlo de mí. Y cuando le veo por la noche, o esta ella en el cuarto o Prongs está demasiado cansado para hablar conmigo.

Pero esto no se quedará así. Si quiere guerra la va a tener. Todavía no sabe con quien se está metiendo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James y Evans están sentados muy juntitos en el sofá, junto al fuego... Una situación muy romántica, sí.

- Hola Prongs¿qué haces?

- Ah, hola. Pues nada... Aquí con Lily.

- Que raro... Tú con Evans, quien lo diría.- Digo en tono irónico apoyándome en el respaldo del sofá.- Que pronto te has olvidado de las demás¿eh?

- Bueno es lógico. Con la novia que tengo¿cómo me iba a fijar en otras?- Sonríe cariñosamente a la imbecil. Mala señal se están volviendo a poner mimosos.

De un salto me subo en el respaldo a cuclillas, en plan rana... Que arte tengo.

-¿Qué haces Black?- Dice Evans sermoneándome.

-Aparta.- Y sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar la empujo a un lado y me pongo en medio de la parejita.- ¿Sabes? El otro día me encontré con la rubia esa que te ibas a tirar el mismo día que empezaste a salir con ésta. No sabes lo que te perdiste, chaval... Eso es ser buena follando y lo demás es tontería.

-¿La del portaviones?- Pregunta escéptico. Yo le sonrió encantadoramente. (Bueno, más encantador de lo que soy al natural.)

- Es que comparando el culo de ésa con el culo de ésta, la rubia tiene un culito de brasileña.- Esperaba que Evans se cabrease mucho. Pero no me he podido fijar en ella, no después de como se ha puesto James.

- ¡Estoy harto de vosotros dos!- Más que gritar berrea...- Sí no queréis llevaros bien me parece perfecto. Pero dejad de putear tanto. ¡Me tenéis hasta los huevos! Si seguís así voy a pasar de los dos.- Y después de haberse dejado el pulmón. Se levanta y se va hacía la habitación.

Evans y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Parece que ella tampoco se esperaba esta reacción. Hay un silencio tenso, mientras nos miramos.

- Tal vez sí nos hemos pasado...

-Eso dilo por ti. Por que lo que soy yo...- Me mira con esa cara que tanto me recuerda a Mcgonagall...- Bueno, vale... Sí, me he pasado.- Solo lo digo para que no me eche la bronca. Yo estoy seguro de que no he hecho nada.

- Yo, tampoco creo que tenga la culpa. Pero se admitir cuando me he pasado.

- Me alegro de que lo admitas. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto lo has empezado tú.

- Perdona...- Dice ella sin alterarse. De verdad que me encanta su estilo.- Excuso decirte que el que empezaste a picarme eres tú. Te lo buscaste solito.

- No me vengas con esas Evans. Yo nunca te he gustado, admítelo. No te hacía gracia que fuera amigo de James. Desde el principio querías alejarle de mí.

- Claro que quería alejarlo de ti. Te conozco muy bien, a mi mejor amiga te la tiraste y al día siguiente no te acordabas ni de su nombre. Si estabas cerca de James lo único que harías es aconsejarle que me dejase, y al final te acabaría escuchando.- Como me ha calado esta chica. Sería buena para adivinación.

- Yo nunca le aconsejaría eso.- Creo que se ha notado bastante que le tomaba el pelo. Me vuelve a mirar a lo profesora. Eso es que me ha pillado.- Vale... Sí se lo aconsejaría. Es que esto de tener novia fija lo veo estúpido. ¿Para que tener una paloma en mano, cuando se pueden tener cientos volando?

- Es al revés.

- ¿El que?

- Que más da... Mira Black, hagamos un trato. Yo no acaparo tanto a James, si tú me prometes que no le animarás a que me deje. Si me deja que sea por su propio pie¿de acuerdo?- Dice tendiéndome la mano.

- Oh... Está bien. Que remedio...- Le doy la mano. Y aunque mi respuesta no creo que sea la que esperaba, me está sonriendo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El pacto funciona muy bien. Ahora compartimos a James. Va variando de uno a otro, e incluso a veces vamos los tres juntos. Resulta que la tía tiene bastante sentido del humor. No le hacen mucha gracia nuestras bromas, sobretodo las que le gastamos a Snivellus, pero para otras cosas es la ostia.

Remus y Peter la adoran. El primero siempre está con ella en la biblioteca. Son igual de empollones los dos. Tienen unas conversaciones muy intelectuales, los demás nos solemos aburrir de escucharles. Yo siempre intento cambiar el tema, a cosas más interesantes… Como por ejemplo, yo. Pero pasan de mí y vuelven a sus aburridos temas de empollones…

Con Peter es bastante paciente. Y ese es uno de los mayores méritos que ha conseguido. Ninguna chica lo había logrado aguantar más de una tarde, hasta ahora... Pero para mí que se contiene de pegarle una colleja, como le suelo sugerir. Si no, no me lo explico.

Pero el que de verdad está encantado es Prongs. Está tan feliz de que todos nos llevemos tan bien, que no se lo cree. Incluso llegó a decir que lo hacíamos aposta delante suyo, para no cabrearlo más. Que mal pensado puede llegara ser...

Estoy por admitirle como merodeadora. Seguro que se pondría muy contenta. Además estaría bien tener a una chica en el grupo. Estaría bien, porque las demás chicas pensarían que pueden aspirar a ser merodeadoras, y sería bastante más fácil engatusarlas. Que listo soy…

Se lo he comentado a Remus para ver si estaba de acuerdo. (Bueno, menos las segundas intenciones, está claro…) Pero ha puesto una cara muy rara. Entre impresionado y divertido. No se como interpretarlo.

- ¿De verdad te cae tan bien como para dejarle unirse?

- Sí. Pensaba que a ti también te gustaría.

- No, si a mí me encantaría. Pero me extraña mucho. Hace un par de semanas no la podías ni ver...

- Eso era al principio. Ahora me cae bien.

- Ya. Muy bien, por lo que veo.- La palabra "muy" la ha recalcado mucho... Este ya se está imaginado cosas raras.

- Moony. Solo somos amigos, no saques las cosas de sitio.

- Yo no he dicho nada. Pero si te das por aludido tal vez no tenga que creerte del todo.- Dice riéndose. Se cree que tiene gracia...

- Anda, déjame en paz, gilipollas. No se te puede comentar nada.- Sigue sonriendo.

- No tienes por qué enfadarte. Solo es una broma de nada...- Usa un tono malicioso y me mira divertido.

Simplemente paso de contestarle y me meto en la cama.

Lily está buena, por mucho que siempre le diga lo contrario. Me la tiraría con gusto. Pero de ahí a otra cosa, no le queda nada... Ya le gustaría a la pobre...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James se ha lesionado en el partido... Ha querido hacer un amago y se ha dado contra el suelo. No es culpa suya… Si no hubiera sido porque justamente le han lanzado un bludger le hubiera salido perfecto.

Fuimos todos a la enfermería. Pero no nos ha dejado quedarnos. Está bastante mal.

Así que… ¿como no? Me toca a mí comerme el marrón con Lily. Esta criticando a el maldito que inventó el Quidditch, a las putas bludgers y bueno... En resumen, me está taladrando la oreja con todas sus quejas. Pero si la interrumpo se va a volver peor... Conozco perfectamente a las chicas cuando se ponen así.

Después de dos horas de quejas se calla para mirarme, parece como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que estoy aquí.

- Oye¿es que no piensas decir nada?- Creo que haré como si no hubiese dicho eso... Pero la tía de pronto se me hecha encima y empieza a llorar.

Bien... Con lo bueno que soy consolando a la gente. (Nótese mi tono irónico.) ¿Dónde esta Remus cuando se le necesita?

Le doy un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Pero no hacen mucho efecto. Entre sollozo y sollozo puedo entender que está preocupada por si le pasa algo a James...

- Yo también Lily, pero no lloro.

- ¡Ya! Pero tú eres un insensible. Nunca te preocupas por nadie. Solo te importas tú mismo.- Me suelta mirándome directamente. Sorprendentemente, no me ha molestado que me diga eso... Si no que me han venido ganas de demostrarle lo equivocada que está...

- Ey, chicos. James ya está bien. ¡Podemos ir a verle!- Lily debía estar ya en la enfermería cuando Remus acabó la frase.

- A buenas horas, Moony...-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily se disculpó por lo de haberme llamado insensible y todo eso... Pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo eso.

No me puedo quitar de la cabeza los pensamientos que me vinieron cuando estaba con ella.

Así que se lo he comentado a mi consejero personal número dos. (Es decir Remus.)

- ¿A que te refieres con eso de que quieres demostrarle que no eres un insensible?

- Pues que quiero demostrarle que soy sensible.- Es obvio¿no? No está muy despierto hoy.

- Ya... Pero¿cómo se lo quieres demostrar?

- Pues...- No me lo había planteado hasta ahora... Pero si lo pienso me viene una imagen clara a la cabeza.- Haciéndole el amor.- Lo digo sin rodeos. Lo que parece impresionarle un poco. Es que es tan inocente el pobre…

- Ya veo...Veamos¿me estas diciendo que crees que tirándotela vas a conseguir demostrarle lo sensible que eres?

- No, Remus, no... No he dicho que quiera tirarme a Lily. Quiero hacerle el amor.- Tal vez no lo entienda. Pero no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Ah, pues sí lo ha entendido. Su expresión ha cambiado completamente.

- Creo Sirius... Que eso es... ¿cómo explicártelo? A ver... Creo que te has enamorado de Evans. No, espera... He ido muy deprisa. Te lo voy a simplificar... Tú sientes… No, me he vuelto a precipitar…- Que gracioso el lobito. (Por si no se nota, estoy siendo irónico.)

- Un momento... ¿Estás diciendo que yo, Sirius Black el que ha batido el record de polvos con tías diferentes en una misma noche, se ha enamorado? – Este Moony que ingenuo.

- Emmmm... Sí.

- No. Puede ser encaprichamiento, o incluso que me importa un poco más que las demás. Pero yo no estoy enamorado.

- Bueno, vale... Tú sabrás.- Jo... Yo quería discutir.- Pero, sea lo que sea, olvídate de ella... Están enamorados, así que olvídate.

- Bah... Ni que me fuera a afectar que no me pueda tirar a una tía.- Se produce un silencio tenso. Las veces que me he cabreado por que una chica prefería estar con otro que conmigo no son pocas. Hasta que no la conseguía no paraba.- Mmmm... Creo que voy a buscar a alguna. Hace un día que no me tiro a nadie. Voy a empezar a parecerme a ti.- Hace como que se ríe, mosqueado.

- Vale, ves y desahógate.- No hacía falta que lo dijera...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estoy subiendo con una chica de quinto hacia a la habitación. Haciendo pausas por el camino para meternos la lengua hasta el fondo.

Ya nos lo hemos montado un par de veces. De las chicas que me he tirado no es la que mejor lo haga, ni la que mejor cuerpo tenga... Pero es que de su grupo de amigas... Bueno tampoco es la mejor de su grupo... Hoy me apetecía con ésta y punto. Y solo es casualidad que sea pelirroja.

Al llegar veo que las cortinas están cerradas. Los dos tortolitos ya están montándoselo... Pero como está insonorizado no se escucha nada. Los imito cerrando las cortinas y insonorizando mi cama, mientras voy desvistiendo a... a la chica.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sol me está dando en toda la cara. Bueno, normal… ¿Cómo quieren que duerma con las cortinas están abiertas? Vaya un listo el que las haya abierto...

Rectifico, vaya una lista.

No hay nadie en mi cama. La pelirroja esa se ha marchado ya, por lo que veo... Bueno, ella se lo pierde. Hubiéramos podido tener un buen polvo matinal. Pobrecilla, no sabe lo que se pierde... Esos polvos son los mejores.

Voy a ver que tal están Lily y James...

Parece que también tuvieron una buena juerga... James tiene una cara de derrotado que no se la aguanta... Paso de despertarles. Que lo hagan ellos solos.

Se ha oído un ruido en el baño. Eso debe ser ella. Porque Remus y Peter están en sus camas. Y Remus no debió dormir mucho ayer... No con semejante monumento al lado...

Ciertamente mi pelirroja esta en el baño. Parece que se le han caído un par de botes, está agachada recogiéndolos. Tengo que admitir que esta tía sí que tiene un buen culo... No me había fijado hasta ahora... Se levanta y coloca las cosas en su sitio. Yo me acerco sigilosamente, sin que me vea, cuidando de no reflejarme en el espejo.

- Este culo deberían considerarlo un monumento nacional.- Que culo más suave. No me había fijado ayer...

Aunque también es normal que no me diese cuenta...

-L... Li... ¿Lily?……..- Me ha salido en un susurró.

Ya se que debería ser ella la que me sacase del baño, a grito pelado y llamándome de todo... Pero en fin. Quien se ha dejado el pulmón he sido yo.

James se ha despertado y ha venido corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Joder… ¡Me mata, me mata! Si yo pensaba que era la que se había acostado conmigo. Lily estaba en la cama con James, estoy seguro de que la había visto tumbada a su lado… Yo nunca le hubiera sobado el culo. Y menos con James tan cerca.

Miró a Lily atentamente. Sigue bastante blanca. Pero no parece enfadada. Aunque no es ella de quien tengo miedo. Es James. Se va a cabrear mucho cuando sepa que he tocado a su novia. ¿Y si no me vuelve a hablar? Yo sin James no soy yo…

- Emmm… Es que Sirius se ha enfadado conmigo porque he usado su champú.- Coño… ¿Soy yo o me ha salvado?

- Padfoot, tío. ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que cabrear tanto por eso? Si es una estupidez…- ¡Me ha salvado! Me voy a casar con Lily. Es la mejor.- Joder, vaya susto me has pegado, tío. Y encima la guarra esa que estaba contigo se ha metido en mi cama… Me estaba intentando… Bueno, ya sabes…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Es la primera vez que veo a Lily tan alterada. Se ha llevado a la otra pelirroja arrastrándola del pelo por todo el pasillo.

¡Madre mía! La ha tirado escaleras abajo. Seguro que se mete en un buen lío, pero ha valido la pena verlo. Ahora entiendo por qué James está tan agilipollado con ella.

Tal vez por eso nunca me ha gustado nadie. Nunca he llegado a conocer a una chica hasta este punto. Normalmente cuando me las he tirado, las dejo. Puede que sí que tenga que intentar conocer a alguna…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Llevo tres semanas intentando salir en serio con chicas. Pero lo máximo que he aguantado han sido cuatro días. Es que no se que pasa con las tías de hoy en día. O son superficiales, o son muy feas… Se lo pediría a Lily, que debe conocer gente interesante. Pero el que no nos hablamos desde ese día lo impide un poco… No es que estemos enfadados… Es que estamos cortados.

Cada vez que cruzamos la mirada, la apartamos en seguida. Es la primera vez que la veo ponerse tan roja…

James sigue pensando que estamos enfadados por que ella cogió mi champú. (Que al final sí que era verdad que lo había usado…) Es un poco ingenuo el chico.

- Tío¿por qué no la perdonas de una vez?

- Emmm… Yo lo haría pero…

- Pero nada. Lily no lo sabía. Es que es una estupidez. No me lo creo que sea solo por eso.- Mierda… Lo sabía. No podía durar mucho tiempo…- Mira, sé que desde el principio nunca te ha caído muy bien. Pero no tienes que meterle esta bola. Lily está dolida. Y no te ha hecho nada…

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? – Uh… Creo que he sonado un poco ansioso.

- No. Siempre se me hace la tonta cuando le hablo del tema. O me dice que no quiere hablar de ello. Como haces tú. ¿Ves? Os parecéis mucho. Sí lo intentarais podrías ser muy buenos amigos.

No ha sido esa la única vez que James me insistió con el tema. Yo lo entiendo… Viendo que las personas que más quiere no se pueden ver. Debe ser duro. Pero conociendo a James, sabía perfectamente que no se iba a estar así mucho tiempo, algo se le ocurriría.

Y ha tenido que ser el día de salida a Hogsmeade. Habíamos quedado los cuatro merodeadores para ir juntos. Pero yo tenía que llegar más tarde por que había quedado con una tía.

Y cuando he llegado, me he dado cuenta de que James puede pillarme por sorpresa hasta a mí.

- Lily¿qué haces aquí sola?

- He quedado con James…- Lo dice sin mirarme.

- Ah… Yo también había quedado con él.- Se produce un silencio tenso.- Me parece que nos han tendido una trampa.

- Sí, eso parece…- Más silencio. Pero, ahora o nunca.

- Lily, yo no pensaba que eras tú. De verdad, nunca me pasaría contigo…

- Sí, lo se... No pasa nada. No estoy enfadada por eso.

- No es verdad. ¿Entonces por que pasas de mí?

- No es nada… No te preocupes. Son cosas mías.- Esta intentando marcharse. Y sigue sin mirarme. No pienso dejarla.

- No, cuéntamelo.

- Suéltame, Sirius.

- Cuéntamelo.- Repito.

-Porque… ¡Porque me gustó, imbecil! - Vale… La verdad es que no me esperaba esa respuesta para nada…

- ¿Cómo que te gustó?

- Pues sí. Me gustó.- Dice encarándose conmigo.- Llámame superficial, o lo que quieras. Pero la verdad es que me encantó, y ¿sabes? Pasó de estropear mi relación con James por eso.

Yo me he quedado sin palabras… Ostia después de lo colgado que he estado… No me lo esperaba…

- Entonces… Te… ¿Te gusto? – Creo que para mi desgracia, estoy sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡No es eso!- Ala… Se me ha esfumado la sonrisa.- Es decir… Sí y no. Mira, me gustas. Pero no de la misma manera que me gusta James. Lo que pasa es que eres muy muy guapo. Y ya lo sé. Soy una superficial. Pero es que no soy de piedra…

- Sí bueno. No sabes la cantidad de chicas que pasan por ello…

- No me vengas con esas. A mí me tratas diferente que a otras tías. Tú nunca me has visto como un posible ligue. Por eso no te das cuenta lo que tengo que aguantar.

- ¿Cómo que nunca te he visto como un posible ligue? Por favor, Lily… Si llevo semanas pensando en ti. Parezco un gilipoyas, estoy encoñado contigo. ¿Y te crees que lo tuyo es malo? – Esta vez el silencio es tan tenso que se hubiera podido cortar el aire con un cuchillo.

- Creo que los dos nos estamos dejando llevar…- Dice ella al fin.

- Sí, esto es solo atracción. No nos tenemos que engañar.

- Claro, hay que pensar en James. Yo estoy enamorada de él. No puedo dejarme llevar por un playboy machista. Por muy bueno que esté.

- Sí, yo tampoco traicionaría a mi mejor amigo por una tía del montón. Por muy buen culo que tenga.

Nos sonreímos forzadamente.

- Bueno, pues… Me voy para el pueblo. ¿Vienes?

- Emmm… Creo que me quedaré un rato.- Tengo que procesar todo lo que ha pasado en estos cinco minutos.

En fin, creo que costará un par de días comportarnos con naturalidad. Pero bueno, no es la única tía en el mundo. Además que ella vaya también de mí le quita mucho encanto. (Sí, no me lo creo ni yo…) Pero bueno, tampoco estoy enamorado, así que tengo que seguir buscando…

Esta tía es tonta, o es que no tiene sentido de la orientación.

- Lily¿qué haces aquí otra vez?- Se está acercando mucho¿no?

- Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto…

Su cara se acerca lentamente. Nuestras narices se rozan.

Sus labios son dulces. Tanto como su manera de besar.

Al separarnos se me ocurrió por un momento que debería haberlo intensificado más. Pues ni si quiera le he metido la lengua. Pero aparto esa idea en seguida. Ese beso es el mejor que me han dado en mi vida. Tal vez por el simple hecho de que no se volverá a repetir…

- Adios, Lily

- Adios Sirius.- Y esta vez me miraba a los ojos intensamente.

Mientras se aleja se vuelve a girar para despedirse con la mano. Tiene una sonrisa seguramente idéntica a la que debo tener yo. Algo apagada, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

**FIN**


End file.
